


Mushrooms

by Sephypsycologist



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 12:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: You love bitties, but haven't been brave enough or had time enough to get some. So your bitties have to find you.





	Mushrooms

Rain.

You like the rain, just not when you have to walk home from work in it. You’re watching your feet, making sure those stupid ankles of yours don’t decide to turn at just the wrong time, or your foot start to skid out of control. You were always scared of falling, whether from heights, stairs, or slips. 

But something caught your attention. A red string, slowly sliding down the street, the tail end of it disappearing into an alley inch by inch.

“Huh?” You held your umbrella tighter, but something in your chest ached to go after that string. The idea of the ‘red string of fate’ came to mind, and you smiled at the idea. Yeah. Let’s see if this is it.

You go in, and follow the string even as it keeps slithering forward. After a moment, you actually pick up the end to make sure you don’t lose it, and quickly step your way up the length of it.

At the other end, staring at the end of the alley wall, are some bitties, clothes wet and bare bone feet muddy.

“BUT I KNOW IT’S THIS WAY!” whimpers the little swap sans at the front, the string tied around his waist in a climbers knot. “MY SOUL IS TUGGING SO BADLY THIS WAY.”

“maybe it’s on the other side of the wall then, swappy,” a naga classic sans says gently, tied to the string behind the leader. “we’ll just have to go back and around.”

“sounds like a plan to me,” confirmed a pink shirted sans type, though you’d never seen him around before. Must be a new breed, as was the Papyrus type behind him. They seemed somehow softer than the other two, but that might be the rain haze. All four of them were tied to the red string that you now held the end of, as if they wanted to make sure not to get separated.

The swap sans turned and squeaked, causing the other three to do the same, before the Papyrus stuttered out, “H-H-HUMAN! WE WERE….UM….GOING FOR A WALK!”

“Oh.” You knew they were not supposed to be out now, especially with how they all clung to the naga, the swap sans hiding behind him while the other two stood to his sides, holding onto his shoulders.

“Um….well, I just saw the string and…uh…” You sighed, “Look, I don’t want to get you guys in trouble, but should bitties really be out in the rain alone? I don’t want you all to get attacked by a cat or something.”

They looked at each other, and the naga asked, “what would you say if we told you we were trying to find our owner?”

“I’d say they’re a bad owner for leaving their bitties outside like this,” you replied honestly. How could anybody be that mean to such cute little skeletons?

“O-OH NO!” The swap sans explains, peering out from behind his protector, “OUR OWNER HASN’T ADOPTED US YET. YOU SEE, I BEGAN FEELING A CONNECTION TO SOMEONE WHO PASSES BY OUR SHOP OFTEN, BUT THEY NEVER CAME IN, AND I COULDN’T SEE THEM BECAUSE OF THE WALL OF OUR PLAY ENCLOSURE. I CAN FEEL THE CONCENTRATION OF THEIR ENERGY OVER THE WALL HERE, BUT IT’S MOST LIKELY THEIR HOME RATHER THAN THEM. I’D HAVE TO SEE WHO LIVED THERE TO KNOW WHO OUR OWNER IS MEANT TO BE.”

The pink dressed sans type added, “swappy’s always been good at match ups, so when he told us he’d found our owner, we believed him.”

You squat down to be more on their level as you open your hand to them, “Well, let me take you guys there at least. Now that I’ve found you, I can’t leave with a clear conscience unless I help.”

The naga looked at his companions, then slid forward, the rest following slowly as he curled into your hand, “much obliged, tall one. just to wherever’s over this wall, if you don’t mind.”

Nodding, you scoop the other three into your hands, balancing your umbrella and purse in the crook of your elbow. It’d be tough, but you’d juggle a lot more to keep such tiny people safe.

—

You walk around the block, and are surprised to be on your own street. Work had been hectic even to the last minute, so you’d been spaced out and not paid attention. 

“OH, I CAN FEEL IT! THERE! DOWN THERE!” You followed where the little blue baby was pointing and felt your heart speed up. That was your house. He’d been trying to get to YOU.

Walking up to your door, you clear your throat, “U-um….are you sure this, uh, this is it, cutie? N-not off by a house or two?”

“NO, I’M ONE HUNDRED PERCENT CERTAIN! THIS PLACE IS OVERFLOWING WITH THEIR ENERGY.” He had stars in his sockets, and little blue tears were welling there, too. “MY SOUL IS SINGING, I’M SO CLOSE. PLEASE, DO YOU KNOW WHO LIVES HERE?”

The other three look up at you, and you suddenly feel overwhelmed. They’re yours. These bitties are soul bound to be yours. “I….I do.”

Tiny hands catch hold of your sleeve, and the papyrus sniffles, “Y-YOU KNOW, OR….OR THIS IS YOUR HOUSE?”

The others gasp, and you find tears in your own eyes, “M-my house.”

There are now little arms wrapped around your fingers, and they’re crying, and you’re crying, and you don’t quite know what to do. You’d always wanted a bitty, but now you had four who had run away from the store just to be with you, and only you, and something in your heart was too big for your chest now. How do you suddenly love someone so much that it hurts?

–

After a bit of sniffling, you do manage to enter your house.

Your bitties are now in your lap, all nuzzled into your stomach as you dial the number for the closest bitty store. You get a frantic “HELLO?!” and ask if they’re missing any bitties.

The owner then asks you to explain yourself, and you do. And then there’s a little quiet before the formerly frantic voice starts laughing. “I’m just so glad they’re safe! And that little blue managed to find you. Oh stars, we were sure they’d been kidnapped or stolen. But please, when you can, come in and let me at least do the paperwork with you so everything’s in order legally. I won’t remove them, oh no, but you know how those bureaucrats are.”

“Oh of course! Thank you so much. I’ll make sure to take good care of them. I’ll probably see you Thursday.” You say your goodbyes, and look down at the four skeletons now sleeping in your lap.

The baby blue is nuzzled against the classic naga’s back, and the pink sans is clinging to your shirt as he snores in a soft, whistley way. The papyrus, probably pinkie’s brother, was cushioned by the naga’s coils and your body, and they all seemed exhausted.

“I’m going to have to think of names for you all,” you murmur, stroking their skulls very gently. Their shiny white skulls remind you of button mushrooms, and you chuckle. “I’ll think of something.”

–

The morning finds you in the same spot, with four sleeping bitties laying on you for a bed and your back a little sore from couch sleeping. But you see a pair of sockets blink open as you move, then two, then four.

“GOOD MORNING, HUMAN,” the baby blue yawns as he says this. “WHAT ARE WE TO DO THIS FINE DAY?”

“Well I-” You’re about to answer when your phone rings in your pocket, loudly playing a song about evil people getting what they deserve. You don’t like your boss, and this is her ringtone. You answered hurriedly, “Hello?”

The bitties watch and listen as you talk, “Oh. Well can I- oh. Uh huh…okay. Thank you.” You hang up and sigh, “W-well, I guess we’re going to the store to sign your papers today, boys. You, um, are boys, right?”

“yeah, but you don’t sound too happy,” the classic naga slides up and holds your finger gently, “what was that call?”

“I’m uh….kind of fired?” you wince as you say it out loud. “My boss hated me anyway, and…some of the pickier patrons kept complaining about me not being responsive enough. Heh….”

An air of somberness falls over them, and you can’t have that, “But! It means I’ll have all the time in the world to be with you four while I look for a new job! And we can ease that poor lady’s mind about how you guys are doing.”

They nod, but the baby blue clings to your arm as you try to move, “BUT WE ARE VERY SORRY FOR THAT! I HOPE YOU FIND A NEW, MORE SATISFYING WORKPLACE SOON!”

“YES, I AGREE!” the papyrus adds eagerly.

You beam at them, no sign of gloom, and carefully move them onto the couch cushion, “Okay. Let me get freshened up, and some new clothes, and then we’ll head back to the shop to do your paperwork.”

Four little skulls nod at you, and you flounce away into the bathroom.

–

You carried the bitties back the way you’d come the night before, but this time you went into a store about two blocks further north from the alley.

Bitties of different types were either frolicking with each other, or doing various activities alone in a high rise sort of shelving unit full of individual tanks. You see a frazzled looking bird monster perk up as she spots you and your four friends. 

“Boys! Oh boys, you’re alright!” She rushes forward before drawing up short,” Oh. Right, sorry. I’m Dumpling, the owner of the store. Um, you found my boys, or they found you. So, uh, let’s sign the papers if you’re ready. I’ll….explain while you do.”

You set your quartet down on the floor and smile, “Why don’t you all say proper goodbyes to your friends while I talk to Dumpling and sign?”

They nod, generally agreeable, and head off.

Dumpling chuckles a bit, the pulls you toward the counter, “Blue there is…gifted. I’ve never seen a bitty with such strong intuition, or soul reading power. He’s done a fantastic job making matches here, and…honestly if it wasn’t for the fact he’s 100% about this, I’d be wanting to keep him here. But he’s never acted up before and he’s also never gotten anybody else in trouble. And with two of them being our new Beverage bitties, it’s even more unusual.”

“Beverage bitties?” You had no idea what she was talking about.

She set some papers on the counter and sighed, “The little soft looking sans and papyrus. They’re a new line of bitties that can summon up to sixty ounces of certain beverages at will. The sans can make milk, and the papyrus makes vitamin infused water, usually orange flavor but he can make others if asked.”

You nod, understanding now as you read about them and sign the papers. “That’s handy.”

“Yes, very, but we haven’t even announced them yet, so you’re…kind of the first to get them. And in a month I’ll come by with Dr. Tahoma to check up on all of them, but especially those two. Tahoma’s my business partner, and a wonderful skeleton, honestly, expert in bitty health.”

Oh a real doctor? That makes you pleased to know the bitties here are well cared for. You’d heard some places didn’t take them seriously as sentient beings and treated them badly.

Handing the papers back, you relax and Dumpling giggles, “Aww, those names are cute. What inspired them?”

“Mushrooms,” you say, then realize you should probably explain, “I like learning about mushrooms, and those names are all inspired by some of the varieties! I don’t do mushroom drugs!”

She laughs again, and your boys scamper up to your feet. Blue asks eagerly, “DID YOU FINISH YOUR PAPERWORK? CAN WE KNOW OUR NAMES?”

You laugh and nod, “You’re Button, cause you’re cute as a button,” he giggles. “And you, snakey boy,” the classic naga perks up a bit, “are Indigo. Because, well, you’re made of dark blue magic.”

The two beverage bitties tug at your pants, and you grin, “And you two…you’re Morel,” you point to the Papyrus, “And Oyster,” the Sans blushes soft pink.

Dumpling chuckles, “Well, there you are. I wish you boys luck, and I’ll send their starter kits with you. Take good care of them.”

Sighing, you kneel and pick up your bitties gently, letting them get situated before taking the sack Dumpling offered you. You head out, and have never felt better about the idea of being covered in mushrooms.


End file.
